This invention relates to deployable munitions. In particular, this invention relates to a fabric strength member for a line charge of explosive charges used to clear mines and obstacles that is contoured to hold the explosive charges and withstand severe deployment forces while not engaging a common detonating cord. This prevents damage to detonation components and assures reliable deployment of the explosive charges.
Over the years systems have evolved for clearing antipersonnel obstacles and mines from narrow passageways or lanes. Usually, a path is cleared with different explosive devices, such as the bangalore torpedo. Although it is claimed to be portable, the rigid bangalore torpedo is heavy and bulky and, during deployment, it exposes the firing team to enemy fire for extended periods. Other systems for breaching obstacles with explosives might tear-apart or malfunction during deployment, be inadequate for the task, or elevate the risks of explosive mishaps to undesirable and unacceptable levels.
An improvement over conventional breaching systems is the above referenced rocket deployable line charge. This line charge has a series of spaced-apart warheads, or explosive charges such as those referred to above. Each warhead is individually clamped to a plurality of cord-like strength members and a detonating cord freely extends through axial bores in the warheads. A rocket motor at one end of the strength members is connected to the line charge via a connector such as that referred to above. The rocket motor pulls the line charge across an obstacle laden area. The cord-like strength members provide strain management to withstand the severe deployment forces and to preclude damage to the detonating cord. However, each warhead is individually secured to each cord of the strength members by one or more clamps or other fasteners. In addition, each clamp or fastener must be appropriately tightened within limits that suitably hold each warhead on the cords, yet does not severely crimp or crush the cords to such an extent that it weakens or otherwise causes their structural failure. Consequently, the assembly and adjustment procedure is labor-intensive and time-consuming to such an extent that it may compromise the overall effectiveness of the line charge.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an elongate fabric strength member that is contoured to hold and separate explosive charges, withstands severe deployment forces, and provides for free movement by a detonating cord to assure reliable deployment of the line charge and detonation of its explosive charges.